Overleg gebruiker:Jillids
/Archief 1 */Archief 2 */Archief 3 */Archief 4 Nikolai Ik was enkele weken terug, in de Tweede Burgeroorlog of vlak ervoor, lid geworden van Nikolai. Wanneer doen we weer iets "crimineels", grote don? :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:28 (UTC) :Ik weet niet, heb jij een idee ? okt 14, 2009 16:46 (UTC) De Vrye Banck werd door Bruno Banda leeggeroofd in de oorlog. Is dat misschien een voordeel voor je eigen bank De Libertaanse Bank (DLB) die je gister oprichte? We kunnen natuurlijk voorstellen dat de Vrye Banck naar de overval "failliet" is gegaan. Of Nikolai doet een twee overval\aanslag - de laatste genadeslag voor DVB. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 16, 2009 09:18 (UTC) :Dat lijkt me een goed idee okt 16, 2009 11:22 (UTC) Blog Heb je mijn WikiBlog al gezien? Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 09:13 (UTC) :Ja zeker, ik heb zelfs al gestemd okt 18, 2009 09:14 (UTC) ::Je kan ook een reactie plaatsen Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 09:17 (UTC) :::Ja ik zie het :-) okt 18, 2009 09:18 (UTC) Hoe kan je een avatar uploaden? Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 09:21 (UTC) :Via voorkeuren okt 18, 2009 09:22 (UTC) Avatar geupload Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 09:27 (UTC) :Mooi zo, ik heb ook een blog gepost okt 18, 2009 09:30 (UTC) Bloggetjen :) Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 12:24 (UTC) IRC Tahrim heeft jou username misbruikt op IRC en Apoo heeft mijn username misbruikt ook op IRCIgor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 14:56 (UTC) :Idd, ik heb ff gekeken of iedereen zich bij nickserv had geregistreerd aangezien op het oude IRC véél impersonatie was. okt 18, 2009 14:59 (UTC) ::Jij gebruikt hier misbruikt, als het waar is wat TahR zegt dan noem ik dit geen misbruik, gebruikt hij mijn naam voor verkeerde dingen we, graag opheldering hier over okt 18, 2009 15:03 (UTC) :::Ik moet bekennen dat ik een klein frans zinnetje zei op je naam, maar dat betekende niks :") okt 18, 2009 15:05 (UTC) ::::Mag ik weten wat jij zei, dan is dit afgerond okt 18, 2009 15:06 (UTC) :::::Vais-je Jillids imiter ou tout simplement le tenir en échec (6) okt 18, 2009 15:07 (UTC) Apoo Zei op mijn naam ook een frans zinnetje. Ik vond dat nie tleuk Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 15:07 (UTC) :Hij zei oui, en controleerde ook de nickserv, en oui is een woord, geen zin. okt 18, 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::Nou Tahr wat heb je gedaan, mij na gedaan of jezelf in toom gehouden ? okt 18, 2009 15:10 (UTC) :::In toom gehouden ;) okt 18, 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::::Afgerond, pierlot als je het irritant vond, sorry hoor maar pech gehad, je hebt ook zo vaak mensen hier geïrriteerd okt 18, 2009 15:12 (UTC) :::::Das lang geleden ja Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::::::Jaja okt 18, 2009 15:17 (UTC) :::::::*kuch* 15 minuten geleden is erg lang geleden ja *kuch*. okt 18, 2009 15:19 (UTC) :::::::::Was op IRC Igor Peltuna okt 18, 2009 15:20 (UTC) ::::::::::Dat maakt niet uit okt 18, 2009 15:35 (UTC) Crosswiki Hier, Pierlot's dagen zijn spoedig (crosswiki) geteld. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sannse#Pierlot Zowel Pierlot als Klaast en zijn IP zal crosswiki geblokkeerd worden. Daarmee komt een definitief einde aan het terrorisme van Pierlot. Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 10:07 (UTC) :Ik heb jouw bericht ondersteund okt 19, 2009 11:02 (UTC) Houd je aan je belofte Met je burorechten zou je niks verkeerd doen. Houd je daaraan. Ook Bucu blokken mag niet, want dat is NERGENS voor nodig. Dan mag je mij ook blokken omdat ik jou rechten gaf, zonder overleg. okt 19, 2009 20:48 (UTC) :Euh bucu heeft al meer misdaan hé, maar jij vergelijkt nu wel pierlot met mij he okt 19, 2009 20:49 (UTC) ::Wat ben jij een ongelooflijke retard. Ik wens je veel succes de komende twee weken. --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 09:20 (UTC) :::Vergeet niet te stemmen! :D --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 09:37 (UTC) ::::Is die poll geen PA? Op zoiets ga ik niet stemmen. Karel Klaas Wal okt 20, 2009 09:50 (UTC) :::::De Silenceikillyou maakt volledig gebruik van vrijheid van meningsuiting. --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 10:38 (UTC) :::Als je denkt dat ik gehandicapt ben zeg het dan ook in het Nederlands okt 20, 2009 09:49 (UTC) :::::Zeg, wil iemand mijn blok op heffen, dat kan ik niet en pierlot dus ook niet okt 20, 2009 09:53 (UTC) ::::::YES! :D okt 20, 2009 09:57 (UTC) ::::::: Tsja, die kreeg je terug. --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 10:38 (UTC) :::::::: Lol, bucu denkt nu echt dat hij grappig is okt 20, 2009 11:04 (UTC) ::::::::: Nee hoor, boontje komt om zijn loontje --82.171.95.220 okt 20, 2009 12:32 (UTC) Clints Compagny CC is van mij, en blijft dat ook ;) Greenday2 okt 20, 2009 18:05 (UTC) :ok okt 20, 2009 19:42 (UTC) Specialmessages Ik heb de Wiki min of meer gered. Daarvoor verdien ik op z'n minst een eervolle vermelding. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 20:11 (UTC) :Ja ik ook en er waren zoveel voor je, ego kun je doen in je plaats en niet in specialmessagesgedoe okt 21, 2009 20:14 (UTC) Hmmm... Dan geef ik jouw óók een eervolle vermelding. Wat moet ik erbij zetten? Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 20:15 (UTC) :Nee je snapt mijn punt niet okt 21, 2009 20:16 (UTC) Ik erger me eraan wanneer ik iets goed doe en er geen vermelding voor krijg. Ik redde Wikistad - jouw eigen woorden. Dus verdien ik een vermelding als de grote redder van WikiStad die de orde herstelde. Wanneer jij de orde had hersteld had jij vermeld moeten worden. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 20:19 (UTC) :Idd je hebt wikistad gered, maar het is niet zo dat je daar dagen voor bezig moet zijn, maar ik zorg dat je je eer krijgt :p okt 21, 2009 20:25 (UTC) ::http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jillids/Dankwoord Nu tevreden ? okt 21, 2009 20:29 (UTC) Je doet alsof het iets verschrikkelijk doms is. Ja, mijn ego is enorm groot. Maar dat hoeft niet iedereen te weten! :P Ik wil gewoon bekend staan als "de redder van Libertas" zodat ik van mijn pizzabakker imago af kan komen (waar ik al sinds de Tweede Burgeroorlog af dacht te zijn). En daarom wil ik de sitenotice staan, please draai het niet steeds terug. Dr. Magnus okt 21, 2009 20:35 (UTC) :Je hebt zelf gezorgt voor die pizzabakker imago, en het is dom om zo'on grootte ego te hebben :p en ik zal het helaas moeten terugdraaien okt 21, 2009 20:47 (UTC) Kanker Okay, zal erom denken niet meer met kanker te schelden. Dr. Magnus jan 9, 2010 20:44 (UTC) :nee sorry magnus, cléo gaat je rechten af pakken nu, jij hebt meedere keren met kanker gescholden terwijl je weet dat mensen dat niet ligt opvatten, een maand blok want dit komt me echt de strot uit Jillids jan 9, 2010 20:46 (UTC) RE: Ik had dit zeker niet van jou verwacht Jillids. Laat ik beginnen met het punt dat ik Greenday ergens mee geweigerd heb. Die "paar gebruikers" was 3 kwart van WikiStad, en Greenday had ermee ingestemd zijn rechten niet te ontvangen, dus ik zou eerst wat meer onderzoek doen. Verder is het niet mijn bedoeling "Dictator" van wikistad te zijn. Had ik anders niet Olivier en Cléo beter hun rechten niet kunnen geven? Als dit zo was, hadden jullie geen van alle rechten. Tevens heb ik op over 20 wiki's admin rechten, dus waarom zou ik in GODSNAAM op een wiki de baas willen spelen? Dit is totáál TEGEN het wiki principe, en hiervan ben ik juist een gígántísch voorstander. Ik zal je nu tevens even vertellen dat de Staff bezig was voor de SLUITING van WikiStad. Dat had ook gekund; ik zou maar blij zijn dat dit niet gebeurt is. Dus, ik zou maar niet te snel oordelen van mensen. wikipedia:nl:Wikipedia:Ga_uit_van_goede_wil. Mark (Talk) • ( ) jan 16, 2010 20:38 (UTC) :Jongens, toen ik nog burocraat was hier, was de sfeer toch een flink stuk beter.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 08:48 (UTC) ::Toch komt GD2 een paar dagen geleden er mee dat hij geen rechten heeft ontvangen en ik ga er vanuit dat er dan niks met hem overlegt is. Ik zei dus dat ik het idee krijg dat je "baasje"over deze wiki wil gaan spelen (Zie Sitenotcie, het plotseling drastisch veranderen van forum:rechtenverdeling, enz.). Ik vind het persoonlijke een zeer slechte zaak dat jullie wikistad willen sluiten, dat wikistad nu niet actief is normaal, vraag maar na bij onze limburger die ook wat moest zeggen :p, straks komen er vast wel weer gebruikers die actief zijn. Als jij zo grootte voorsatander van het wiki princiepe bent waarom laat je ons dat niet onze gang gaan? Jillids jan 17, 2010 09:55 (UTC) ps:ik geloof niet in die wikispycholgie. :::Het zou gesloten worden omdat er teveel ruzies en conflictjes hier zijn, heb ik van iemand vernomen. TahR78 jan 17, 2010 12:23 (UTC) ::::Ik ben falikant sluiting als de laatste overgebleven oude gebruiker. Dat de jongere generatie er een puinzooi van heeft gemaakt is jammer, maar dat is geen reden om een wiki te sluiten. --OuWTBsjrief-mich jan 17, 2010 14:03 (UTC) Specialmessage Laatste vriendelijk verzoek te stoppen met het aanpassen van MEDIAWIKI:Specialmessage. Vriendelijke groeten, Olivier Bommel - 82.171.135.111 jan 17, 2010 12:29 (UTC) :Maar dit berict roept op om onzin op te schrijven Jillids jan 18, 2010 10:37 (UTC) HST Nee, was vergeten in te loggen. 195.241.174.225 jan 24, 2010 13:37 (UTC) :Zie je, doe ik het weer. xD <>> jan 24, 2010 13:38 (UTC) zie overleg Lars zie overleg Lars <>> jan 24, 2010 15:49 (UTC) Blokkeer me voor onbepaalde tijd Ik ben deze wiki zat en wens nooit meer terug te komen, noch ooit nog om te gaan met jullie. Hierbij vraag ik je of je me per direct wil blokkeren voor onbepaalde tijd. --Bucurestean jan 28, 2010 18:31 (UTC) :Je kan hier toch eenvoudigweg wegblijven, waarom dat gedoe met blokkeren? --Lars Washington jan 28, 2010 18:33 (UTC) ::Omdat ik al weet dat het mij anders niet gaat lukken, dat weten jullie allemaal ook. Maak je maar geen zorgen om mij, ik wil zélf geblokkeerd worden. --Bucurestean jan 28, 2010 18:38 (UTC) :::Ik maak we wél zorgen om je. Dus, gebruik je verstand (met dank) --Lars Washington jan 28, 2010 18:39 (UTC) ::::Ik heb hier al zovaak over nagedacht, en tot nu toe was ik ook geblokkeerd hier, maar toen was het geen probleem. Ik heb gewoon geen zin meer om hier rond te lopen, en dat gaat alleen lukken met een blokkade. Het is dat ze mijn rechten hadden afgepakt, anders had ik het zelf wel gedaan. Mag ik? :P --Bucurestean jan 28, 2010 18:41 (UTC) Rijksregister Waarom heb je mijn geslacht weggehaald uit het rijksregister?? <>> jan 31, 2010 12:55 (UTC) :Ik heb jouw toegevoegd maar ik kon jouw geslacht niet vinden Jillids jan 31, 2010 12:56 (UTC) ::Ik kwam er al in voor! <>> jan 31, 2010 12:57 (UTC) :::Daarnaast hoor ik geen gebruikersrechten meer te hebben maar Admin rechten en wat denk je nu: dat ik een vrouw ben ofzo <>> jan 31, 2010 12:58 (UTC) ::::Nee maar ik weet het niet zeker en dan doen we dat niet, ik ben trouwens vergeten hoe je dat wijzigt, weet jij dat ? Jillids jan 31, 2010 12:59 (UTC) :::::Wat wijzigt?? In ieder geval, ik heb het al ongedaan gamaakt. Kijk maar 3/4 regels daar onder, daar kom ik al voor in de lijst. <>> jan 31, 2010 13:01 (UTC) ::::::Sorry dat zag ik niet, heb het snel gedaan en was zo lekker slim om te denken dat m voor i komt :p Jillids jan 31, 2010 13:02 (UTC) Hey Hallo ik ben blij om deze site te sluiten en leuk. Ik ben ook op Lovia dus yay. Elke manier kunt u zenden mij links naar politieke partijen en de overheid stuff. thanks! Crystalbeastdeck09 feb 5, 2010 23:23 (UTC) :Hier vind je politieke partijen. Hier kan men stemmen. --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 6, 2010 09:35 (UTC) ::Klopt het dat jij met een vertaalmachine hier op zit? er zijn namelijk weinig mensen die Nederlands als tweede taal hebben Jillids feb 6, 2010 18:25 (UTC) :::Jillids, dat valt nog mee. In Duitsland is het Nederlands best een populair keuzevak op de middelbare school. Maar het komt inderdaad een beetje vertaalmachinaal over, misschien is 't wel wiktionarywerk ofzo :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 6, 2010 19:25 (UTC) ::::Nooit geweten OWTB, dat was voor jouw zeker een eitje :P Jillids feb 6, 2010 19:28 (UTC) :::::Ik heb alleen op de Grundschule (=basisschool) gezeten in Duitsland, niet op de middelbare :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich feb 7, 2010 07:16 (UTC) ::::::O, ok :p Jillids feb 9, 2010 14:31 (UTC)